Dim Snow
by A.New.Tomorrow
Summary: Simple and sweet like hot chocolate. "I'm gay."/ Suzaku x Lelouch, One-shot


**Well, I kind of made up the Lamperouge Household, since I really don't know the layout of the real thing…**

**Warning: bit of fluff, I think some OOC**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass**

**Pairing: Suzalulu**

* * *

_**Dim Snow**_

He didn't want to admit it. No one would. No one in their right mind would, anyway. That's why he wanted to tell his best friend Lelouch first.

There Lelouch Lamperouge sat, on his bed warming up with a large mug of extra-double hot chocolate. Usually, he wouldn't care for anything sweet, but it was winter and he just prepared some for Nunnally. There was quite a lot left over, and it wasn't worth wasting. He lifted his robe sleeve to reveal a golden watch strapped to his thin wrist. He let the sleeve fall and cover the watch again.

"3:27 pm," whispered Lelouch. He brushed strands of hair away from his forehead and he looked beside him to see a green-haired girl snuggle up to Cheese-kun. She was burying her face into the soft yellow stuffed toy. Heavy breathing was also heard.

Lelouch stroked her head, knowing she was tired. _You have so tired lately, C.C.,_ thought Lelouch. _That's what you get when you double the amount of pizza you eat every three days._ He chuckled a little before covering C.C.'s head with a blanket and walked over to his window. White flakes descended from the sky in fluttering patterns. It began to snow.

_Knock, knock._

"Please come in," called Lelouch. He did not take his eyes off the white scenery outside.

The door slowly opened to reveal Sayoko, the maid that has been serving the Lamperouge siblings ever since. She had a smile on her face and her hands behind her back. She bowed before saying anything.

"Lady Nunnally would like to thank you for the hot chocolate, My Lord."

Lelouch smirked at the statement. "Tell her 'your welcome', for me please."

"Of course, My Lord. Oh, by the way, there is someone waiting for you outside. He has been there for a while, but I did not want to let him in without your permission."

"I will check," said Lelouch. "Thank-you, Sayoko. You may attend to Nunnally."

Sayoko bowed again and closed the door, leaving Lelouch gazing into a glittering land of white powder. The sunlight was dimmer than a usual afternoon. He stroked through strands of black hair on his head, placed his mug on his desk, and walked out the door.

C.C. sat up and gently rubbed her eyes. She placed Cheese-kun on her lap and said, "This might be entertaining."

…**.**

"Hey, Lelouch!"

Lelouch just stared at what he saw. When he opened the door, he wasn't really expecting…this. He was more or less waiting to see the pizza man, delivering C.C.'s twenty-first pizza box this week. His room already smelled like a pizzeria, and Nunnally believed it was because of his pizza-scented air freshener, a test scent from Febreeze. He just facepalmed and looked in front of him through small gaps in between his fingers.

"Lelouch, Lelouch! Hey look at me!"

There stood Lelouch, at the doorway, watching his best friend Suzaku Kururugi running around in the blanket of snow covering the yard like a little child. He was making snow-angels and making snowballs, throwing them into the thin air. He tried his best to make a snowman, but his plans utterly failed as the mound of snow collapsed, Suzaku collapsing with it. He was laughing as he stared into the grayish-blue sky. Snow was everywhere on him.

"Suzaku…" muttered Lelouch. He still had an amused grin plastered on his face.

Suzaku turned around to face his best friend. He was wearing a large green scarf and his blue hoodie and jeans. He wasn't wearing gloves, so his hands were pretty much numb and his face was completely flushed. "Look at all the snow, Lelouch! It's so beautiful."

"Yes, yes," said Lelouch. "C'mon, you big idiot. Get inside, or else you're going to die." Lelouch waved his hand at Suzaku. Suzaku stood up and shook a little, making little bits of snow fall from his clothes and his damp hair. The brown-haired boy quickly stepped inside the Lamperouge Household with one of his famous smiles on his face.

"Sorry to barge in like this, Lelouch." Suzaku looked at the black haired boy bringing a towel in from the closest bathroom.

"It's okay, Suzaku," Lelouch said holding the fluffy white cloth in his hands. He threw the cloth upon Suzaku's head and began trying to dry the wet mess of brown. "You're welcome here, anytime. I have always said that, haven't I?"

Suzaku nodded and stared into Lelouch's violet eyes. He stared for many moments, which made Lelouch a bit uncomfortable.

"Something wrong, Suzaku?"

The Japanese boy looked away and thought,_ What am I doing?_

The Suzaku chuckled, which made Lelouch chuckle along as well.

"I'll help with my hair, Lelouch."

Suzaku placed his hands on his toweled head. But instead of feeling cloth, he felt warm skin meet with his hands. Both his hands were placed on both of Lelouch's.

"Your hands are warm." Suzaku gripped Lelouch's hands a bit tighter. His previously numb hands were beginning to thaw.

Lelouch blushed a bit. He started drying Suzaku's head off again, but slower because of the weight of Suzaku's hands holding his own hands.

"Your hands are freezing cold." When Lelouch said that, Suzaku's hands immediately pulled away. He brought them up to his face and blew hot breath on them.

"So, where's Nunnally?" asked Suzaku.

"Oh, she is in her room with Sayoko. She's very affected by the cold, so she can't go anywhere today. Do you want to see her? I think she has fallen asleep though. Cold weather always makes her tired."

"As much as I would love to see dear Nunnally, I have actually come to see you."

Lelouch was very much affected by what Suzaku said. He tried his best to change the subject.

"Suzaku," Lelouch said. "Do you want some hot chocolate? Made some fresh for Nunnally and I have a lot left over. It'll help you warm up a bit faster."

Suzaku nodded eagerly, just like the high-spirited person he was. Lelouch jokingly punched the other's shoulder and left for the kitchen. Suzaku sat down on a couch near him and finished drying his hair off. The fireplace was alight, so his skin was tinted with a bit of orange.

Lelouch returned with a dark red tray. On it was a small teapot, two teacups, and a small container holding mini marshmallows. He sat beside Suzaku and arranged the teacups on the table and poured a good amount of the sweet and warm drink into each cup.

"Let me help, Lelouch."

"No, it's okay. You're the guest today."

But before Lelouch was finished pouring the hot chocolate into each teacup, a few drops left the spout and landed on Lelouch's thumb. He yelped a little in surprise and began to suck his thumb.

"Ah, Lelouch! Sorry…"

"How is it your fault, Suzaku?" mumbled Lelouch with his thumb in his mouth. "I just burnt myself a little, no need to call 911."

"I wasn't about to, Lelouch," said Suzaku to his friend with a slight laugh.

When Lelouch recovered, he placed a few marshmallows in his cup and Suzaku's. He passed one to his friend and picked up his own. They clinked their cups together and drank the sugary concoction inside.

Suzaku let out a slight gag and set his cup down. "You never warned me it was extra-double hot chocolate. It's also extra-double hot!"

Lelouch just laughed as he blew on his cup and sipped the hot chocolate. He smirked at Suzaku who just puffed out his cheeks, knowing that Lelouch was just showing off. The brown-headed boy exhaled in defeat and carefully blew on his scalding-hot drink and drank it until there was just a thin layer of the hot chocolate left in the bottom of the teacup.

"So," started Lelouch. "What is it that you wanted to talk about, Suzaku? Military problems?" The Britannian boy refilled each cup as he talked.

"Not, really…" Suzaku looked a bit uneasy when Lelouch suddenly brought up the reason he was in the Lamperouge Household in the first place.

"Then do you need tutoring or something?"

Suzaku shook his head. "You know how we're such best friends that we tell each other everything, right Lelouch?"

_Oh no_, thought Lelouch. _Is Suzaku suspicious that I am Zero? No, that can't be. He's too much of an idiot to come up with that. But he does have some smart moments every once in a while. No matter what, just deny anything relating to me being Zero._

"Yeah, Suzaku. We made that pact the first few weeks we met seven years ago. We both pinky swore."

"I wanted you to be the first one I tell…"

"Suzaku, I will always listen with open ears." Lelouch said it with such sincerity.

There was a silent moment between the two friends. The fire crackled loudly, a strong fire that was ready to die. Even the hot chocolate began to completely cool off. Suzaku stared at the carpet his feet were on, trying to decide how he would tell Lelouch. As for the dark-haired boy, his attention was focused all on the nervous other beside him, not noticing a green-haired girl standing in a doorway. Said girl was holding Cheese-kun to her chest with one hand, and the other was holding an old slice of pizza.

"I…I…I'm…" Suzaku began. He was too nervous to complete any full sentence.

Lelouch's expression softened at his best friend's state. Suzaku was trying to say something, but all he could was struggle to climb over a high wall. "Don't worry, Suzaku. I won't laugh."

Suzaku mumbled something.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't hear that." Lelouch was getting too worried.

Suzaku mumbled something again, but just a tiny bit louder.

"I'm sorry, I still couldn't quite catch that."

Suzaku took a deep breath and said, "I'm gay."

The brown-headed boy shut his eyes, and waited for what Lelouch was going to say. As for the dark-haired boy, all he did was sit there, look at his best friend, and wait for his brain to process what he just heard. _I'm gay_. Lelouch doubted that meant the Suzaku was happy.

"So," Lelouch said very slowly. "You like guys."

Suzaku nodded his eyes slowly opening. Lelouch was focusing on the small teapot in front of him, avoiding Suzaku's emerald eyes.

"Yes, I'm gay."

"When?"

"What?"

"When did you figure out you were gay?"

Suzaku was struck by the question. _No_, he thought. _He's your best friend for God's sake! He'll understand._

"Not too long ago. When I saw someone at school on my first day. He was very beautiful. A slim figure, kind of feminine, and smooth and milky skin. Whenever I saw him, his violet eyes would just melt my heart, and whenever he said my name just made my knees weak. And I had a strong feeling to touch his obsidian hair. It looked so soft and silky."

"Way to be descriptive, Suzaku." Lelouch laughed a little. "So, has this guy shown any interest yet?"

"You seem to be taking this well, Lelouch. But no, we're friends, but he hasn't shown any kind of interest yet."

Lelouch gaped at Suzaku. "Well, make a move then Suzaku! Life is sort of like chess. Make a move."

"That was terrible, Lelouch." Suzaku patted his friend's back. Lelouch smiled.

"Suzaku, if you don't do anything, that person won't do anything either."

"I guess you're right, Lelouch."

"Of course I am. So what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to kiss him of course."

Lelouch's eyes widened in surprise. "Isn't that too sudden?"

The two friends made eye contact for a few moments. Suzaku gave Lelouch a warm smile, and Lelouch just blushed a little at Suzaku. The brown-headed boy scooted closer and closer to Lelouch, who was scooting away but reached the end of the couch. After a few minutes, Suzaku was sitting right beside Lelouch, their hips practically touching.

"W-What are you doing, Suzaku?" Lelouch was becoming more flustered every second.

"I'm making my move. You suggested it," Suzaku purred.

"But what about the guy you were chasing?"

Suzaku narrowed his eyes and smirked. "Lelouch, haven't you realized anything yet?"

This made Lelouch pause and think about what Suzaku said before. Slim figure, milky skin, violet eyes, and obsidian hair. _Oh, my, god. Suzaku was describing me!_

Before Lelouch could start a new sentence, new word, Suzaku leaned over and kissed Lelouch, Suzaku's cold lips making contact with Lelouch's warm, soft ones. Lelouch had a hard time resisting because Suzaku was so strong. Suzaku cupped his hand on Lelouch's face and gently rubbed the Britannian boy's cheek.

Suzaku finally released. "Lelouch?"

Lelouch sat there, stunned. "Y-you were talking about me, Suzaku."

"Yes I was." Suzaku took Lelouch's hands and entwined his fingers with his best friend's. "You just amaze me, whatever you do. I love you, Lelouch."

Lelouch made no reaction. He stared into the fire. It was dying, and what was left was a small flame. It was flickering every now and then, trying its best to become a large fire once more. But it could not.

"I guess for now," muttered Lelouch. "I can love you as well."

Suzaku was elated and attacked his best friend in a bear hug. Lelouch responded by wrapping his arms around Suzaku's torso.

"You're so warm, Lelouch."

"You're pretty warm as well, Suzaku."

The fire finally died out. There was nothing but a dim room, falling snow, and the sound of two newly discovered lovebirds kissing.

* * *

_**A/N – **__Hello all! Well, second fanfic, and I don't feel too great about it. I would say, on a scale of 1 to 10, this story is about a 5.5 or 6. The title wasn't too great either. I love you guys for all of the nice reviews you wrote, it means a lot to me! I do think the story was a bit fast, but I didn't want it to be super long like Milly's Movie (you should check it out ^^). _

_If you are feeling generous, please favorite or review or anything~_


End file.
